


A Sarlacc Story

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: "How'd you learn to speak basic?""Same way I got the scars on my back.""And how's that?""I was eaten by a Sarlacc".A Chiss runaway finds herself in the worst positition imaginable, swallowed alive.
Kudos: 7





	A Sarlacc Story

She’d kept her eyes down throughout the journey to the Sarlacc. Chiss eyes were NOT well adapted to Tatooine’s twin suns. So it was she got a good look of where she was going when the speeder pulled into position above the creature’s maw.

It would not be a quick death. She’d been promised that. Although the threat of being digested for a thousand years was a bit much. Surely she’d die well before that. Most creatures did not have air in their digestive systems. That would mean minutes before suffocation. Even if she could breathe, she’d die of thirst within days. Still, she knew however long she lasted it would hurt, slowly burning, melting...digesting…

She also knew that it didn’t have to end like this. She was rare...exotic...beautiful. Blue skin and glowing red eyes framed by thick black hair, pronounced cheekbones, and fine features. Alien in a way combination not seen in this Galaxy. A rarity from the chaos beyond wild space.

He wanted to keep her, that’s why he was making a show of this. As an example to other slaves of what would happen if you didn’t behave sure, but also a lesson in his mercy. If she begged and submitted, he’d spare her. If that wasn’t the case he’d have killed her quickly, thrown her to his rancor, or had her shot. He didn’t hate her particularly, no reason to give her a particularly brutal death. This was an opportunity, ample time to think this over, and choose to submit to him.

She chose the Sarlacc.

She jumped before she could be pushed. She would die on her own terms. Insomuch as possible.

Her eyes squeezed shut the second after she jumped.

The landing didn’t hurt, the tongue was soft. The slide further in almost gentle. She opened her eyes and watched the light of day disappear as she was pulled further down the tunnel of flesh. The walls quivered slightly as the thing let out a belch. 

Her feet hit resistance for a moment but the sphincter shifted to make room for her. The flesh around her pulsed to push her further down into the bowels of the creature. Then came the tentacles, they wrapped around her, pulling her, stinging her, and then numbing her. She couldn’t move. Everywhere they touched shd couldn’t move.

Her heart raced. She didn’t want to be trapped inside her body while she died. She couldn’t even scream then, she tried but no words came out. She was frozen, paralyzed. Around her, she heard the squelching of its digestive system along with rhythmic breathing and the beating of multiple hearts. Then a voice.

“Hello, Mitth’rae’sabosen”

Her eyes widened. 

“Who? How?” Where was the voice coming from? How did it know her name? How could it even speak her language? No...it wasn’t speaking it was in her head. Could she understand it because it was speaking in thoughts or because it understood was it was saying and their minds were linked? It was a weird feeling. She knew it was in her head and she was in its head and that it was hungry. She knew it was going to eat her. 

“Do not panic, breathe,” it told her, “the venom will tranquilize you, paralyze you, but only until we have you in position.”

She tried to pull her limbs to move to fight. She was pushed further down, angled to her right, and another pulsing sphincter. She could barely make it out in the darkness, but her eyes were well equipped to use every bit of light that filtered down this far.

“They not it,” the voice corrected, reading her thoughts.

“Position for what?” she asked them. 

“To digest,” came the voice, not not a voice, a thought communicating directly to her mind. “We have many stomachs and you will be digested slowly.”

“Let me go!” she thought desperately.

“Never,” came the reply. “You will become part of me, of us. Relax, just relax. You don’t have much choice. The venom is working, slowing down everything. Nice, and heavy and relaxed. There you are. Nice and soft. Time to slide down.”

Flesh pulsed around her as the muscles of body and tentacle pushed her along until she spilled into another chamber. She toppled downward landing in a pool of digestive fluid. Immediately her skin began to itch which soon grew to a burn. Still, she couldn’t scream. She felt more tentacles of flesh wrapping around her, holding her in place. 

“Thraes,” came the voice in her head. “Do not focus on the pain. That body does not matter.”

“It hurts,” there are tears in her eyes. “I’m afraid.”

The voice is no longer her voice now, but a little girl’s voice. The voice she had once. Her caretaker frowned at her.

“Au’rae,” she said patiently, “you’ve been a sky walker for how long now? Aren’t you a bit too old to be afraid?”

But that was just it. The older she got the closer she came to the time when her third sight would fail. She would always be afraid. Afraid of failing, of crashing, and of falling. Everything and everyone counted on her. She was only eleven, she still had time, a couple of years probably, but still.

Not that she had much of a choice. She had to do it. It was her job. It was all that she was - a Chiss sky walker. So special and valued and needed. Her third sight allowed the ship to navigate the chaos. She knew what would happen before it happened so she could adjust coordinates in hyperspace to avoid suns or black holes of planets. She could cut a path sticking to the void by seeing disaster before it struck and avoiding it.

“It’s all right to be afraid,” said the pilot, Mitth’ri’alanov. She was nice. She’d even said it was ok to call her Thria, like they were friends. “You feel what you feel, just try recognizing the feeling as just that a feeling. The thoughts as just thoughts. You’re going to do great. You always do. Show me the way, we’ll go together when you’re ready.”

Throes came back to herself, nestled among coils of flesh. “What did? How did?”

“We see you,” said the voice. “In time we’ll see all of you. Bit by bit like...scanning a file.”

“Who are you? What are you?”

“We are the Sarlacc,” said the voice, “and you are mine, ours and you will be us in time and forever.”

“Us?”

“We are us, the female Sarlacc and the male she absorbed and the minds of those we ate and kept.”

“You keep the minds of your prey?”

“Only the interesting ones,” said the voice. “You are very interesting. You come from beyond this galaxy. We will see so much through your memories.”

Around her, the stomachs still squelched and the hearts still beat, the flesh moved in time with breathing lungs and pulsed in rhythm as she slowly churned. The irritation was less noticeable now. There were other feelings too. Fullness, satisfaction. The Sarlacc’s feelings.

“You are delicious, and nourishing, we appreciate you, and more than that we’re very pleased to have you. We only keep the most stimulating minds.”

“How?”

“We digest slowly, and not the minds. We wrap them as they digest and take a bit at a time. A leg, an arm, bit by bit. The minds become a part of us, the Sarlac, and are fed as we are absorbed.”

“Are you everyone?” she asked. 

“I am...the oldest, the loudest, I no longer remember my name,” said the voice. “I hear the others and relay things. You are not ready to be overwhelmed with voices. I prefer to give feelings, nice feelings. Transition you into us. There were butterflies on Tython when I was young. They dissolve themselves to transform you know?”

“Butterflies are free,” she responded. 

“Sarlaccs are not,” said the voice. “Not once they’re rooted. As spores, they can fly and are free, but once we find each other, male and female, we become each other and root and grow. Then we are trapped, except for the memories of minds.”

“So I’m trapped too, like you and all your victims,” she said.

“Guests,” said the voice, “This belly is your new home and its other guests will be your new friends. We keep them all as comfortable as we can under the circumstances. We let them feel our pleasure and hope we can guide their minds away from their pain.”

“I can’t move,” Thraes said again, “I hate it.”

“Don’t worry, the paralytics will wear off very soon,” the voice assured, “but you’ll be easier to digest if you keep still. We’ll hold you and keep you wrapped up snuggly, but lose enough to turn if you’d like. We enjoy some wiggling. There’s a bantha further in. It fell a few weeks ago. Those things go to the other stomach for quick digestion since they lack sapience. However, our acids are weak and its skull is thick so the process will still take some time. That meal is still squirming down there in the pit of my lowest belly. It’s a satisfying feeling, I could share it with you if you’d like.”

“You make it sound like a choice,” she said, “like you’re not overwhelming my mind with yours.”

“I don’t want to force you. I don’t want to upset you. But know the sooner you begin to enjoy becoming part of me the easier it will be for you,” said the Sarlacc. “If you cling to yourself, your body, well...digestion won’t be very pleasant. I will merge with you and you will live thousands of years. If you focus on your body, you’ll feel every moment as you burn and melt away.”

“You’re cruel and manipulative.”

“I’m honest, and hungry and thirsty, I want to live and not alone and trapped but in a matrix of minds. I can not help what I am, but I’d rather those I take be have a more symbiotic relationship rather than simply being my prey.”

“Would you kill me quickly if I asked?”

“I cannot, but I can kill you quicker. If I do not nourish you, your brain will die. But I would hate to lose you,” said the Sarlacc. “You’re mine and I want to keep you. To hold you and protect you, keep your mind cradled and safe and a part of me. You have so many stories to tell and we so much to share with you.”

A memory surrounded her. She was in the sky walker's quarters packing up her belongings. “I hate this,” she said.

“I know,” said Thria, “I was so sad after my last flight as a sky walker. Everything was going to change and there was nothing I could do about it. My whole life I knew what I was and now...that was gone. Change isn’t easy.”

“But you knew what you wanted to be,” Au’rae protested, “I have no idea.”

“I was lucky, I’ll admit,” said Thria. “As a sky walker I met Mitth’thrawn’urodo. He taught me to fly. He recognized it was what I wanted before even I did and I knew that’s the life I wanted.”

“He was Mitth too?” asked Au’rae.

“I requested to be matched with the Mitth because of him. Well, him and my care taker,” said Thria. “As a sky walker every family would be happy to have you as a merit adoptive.” She bent down and tucked a strand of hair behind Au’rae’s ear. “They don’t tell you this, but, you can ask for a specific family.”

“So I guess I have a choice in something,” said Au’rae, comforted at the thought.

“You have a choice in everything, going forward,” said Thria. “Your whole life is ahead of you.”

“It doesn’t feel like that,” Au'rae shrugged, “my whole life there’s never really been choices. I was a sky walker because that’s just how I am and now I’m not anymore and I don’t have any choice about that.”

“As a merit adoptive you’ll have so many opportunities,” Thria assured her.

“But I don’t even know what I want to be,” she said, “Sky walking was all I was good at and now I’m not good at that anymore and I don’t know what I’ll be good at or if I’ll be good at anything or what I’ll want…I feel trapped, and I hate it.”

“Maybe what you’ll want is whatever makes you feel free,” said Thria.

“Is that why you left the Ascendency?” asked the Sarlacc. The question pulled Thraes back to the present. “Chasing freedom.”

“Sometimes it feels like every choice is a trap,” she said, “you pick one path and all the others close, and the older you get the fewer paths are left. And now…”

The tentacles around squeezed gently and released, almost like a hug. She felt so warm. “You have nothing to fear. We love you. We want you. We will keep you always and there so much you can yet become as you get to know us, so many memories and lives and new friends are waiting.”

“What do you get out of this?” she asked, “willing prey. How does it benefit your survival?”

She heard laughter in her mind and around her the walls shook. “We have never met another Sarlacc, we nest too far apart to touch each other’s minds. So I cannot say if this serves us as a species. But personally, we like feeling emotions, we enjoy sharing joy with our guests and enjoy experiencing their happiness. So I like it if prey joins but you will not be happy if it’s forced. And there’s no rush.”

“It will hurt if I don’t join with you,” she said, “or choose a quicker death. That’s a rush.”

“I will digest you very slowly,” said the Sarlacc, “so slowly that you won’t be damaged for a while. You’ve been here a day and it’s just a slight burn. You can barely notice it already. I’ll keep my stomachs focused on other morsels and give you time. We can take this slow. If you would like I can make introductions to the others who make up me, make up us. Would you like that?”

She felt herself nodding, relaxing in the cradle of tendrils. If she was going to make a choice it was probably better to know how the other meals were enjoying their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want Thraes to die because I like her. I want her to live and learn from this. So she does escape, just not sure how...cause like I don't want the Sarlacc to die either. They're a very nice Sarlacc (and not the same one from Return of the Jedi).


End file.
